Le monde sans fil
by Bonzai Fluorescent
Summary: House, Cuddy, Wilson, et la téléphonie mobile… le monde sans-fil quoi ! Huddy mais surtout humour


**Le monde sans fil**

_Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous, etc., etc.  
Résumé : House, Cuddy, Wilson, et la téléphone mobile… le monde sans-fil quoi ! Huddy mais surtout humour +++  
Genre : Romance / Humour  
Auteur : Bonzai Fluorescent  
Spoiler : Aucun  
Rating : j'ai hésité avant de mettre « T », mais cette fic n'est définitivement pas du genre Smut/Porn, et « ça » restera très light… pas de langage cru… donc je ne pense pas qu'elle mérite un M._

Note 1) : Le titre est un « jeu de mot » d'un goût plus que douteux que j'ai découvert hier et qui joue sur une homophonie, je vous invite à trouver laquelle… Et elle prendra tout son sens quand vous lirez la fic…

_Note 2) : Bon… je vais sans doute bientôt me remettre à « Au-delà de l'imagination », mais en attendant, une courte fic (probablement One-Shot… ou pas , faut voir…)_

_Note 3) je dois dire que je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous en lisant._

_Enjoy, R&R : )_

_***_

Cuddy soupira d'exaspération. A croire que le PPTH ne fonctionnait plus quand elle n'était pas là pour donner des ordres et dispenser des conseils à tout bout de champ.

Elle attrapa le téléphone portable posé sur la table de chevet et décrocha.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec plus d'agressivité qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Mais il fallait la comprendre ! Ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le moment de la déranger…

_« Une fuite d'eau cataclysmique au niveau 3, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »_

Pour un peu, elle aurait giflé son interlocuteur s'il avait été en face d'elle.

« Vous appelez un plombier, évidemment ! »

_« Ah oui… Vous avez raison. Merci, au revoir Dr. Cuddy »_

Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

L'homme au-dessus d'elle ricana.

« Je savais que tu aimais les trucs vibrants, mais je ne pensais pas à celui-là.. »

« Ah ah, très drôle, si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir… Je l'éteindrai bien, mais ils ont toujours besoin de moi pour une raison ou pour une autre… »

Son compagnon lui sourit et posa sa bouche sur son front.

Être avec Cuddy comportait quelques désagréments comme celui d'être dérangés à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, quelles que soient les circonstances, mais au final… Ils étaient largement éclipsés par tout le reste.

« On en était où déjà ? » la taquina-t-il.

Il posa une main sur sa cuisse. Les affaires reprenaient !

***

« Je n'en sais rien, ça fait une demi-heure que j'essaye de le joindre » répondit Wilson.

C'est vrai que House mettait parfois du temps à décrocher, mais là… Bizarre !

Cameron commençait à s'impatienter. Ils avaient besoin de son avis à tout prix, et une fois de plus il leur faisait faux-bon. Encore une des facéties du diagnosticien, sans aucun doute…

« Bon, je réessaye une dernière fois. »

***

« C'est pas vrai… »

Cuddy crut qu'elle allait exploser. Qu'avait-il pu encore se passer au Princeton-Plainsboro pour qu'on l'appelle de nouveau ?

« Je crois que c'est le mien… Ca fait une demi-heure qu'il vibre… »

Son partenaire se pencha sur le côté, lui arrachant un gémissement au passage, et attrapa son mobile.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est Wilson »

Cuddy frappa l'oreiller du poing et maudit silencieusement l'oncologue.

« Décroche, c'est peut-être important »

En cet instant, elle détestait Wilson plus que tout au monde… Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle avait apprise après plusieurs années à la tête du PPTH… C'était qu'il fallait parfois faire passer le travail avant le reste. Même _ce genre_ de reste.

« T'es sûre ? »

Léger coup de reins.

Cuddy déglutit avec difficulté et ferma les yeux.

« Certaine. Plus vite ce sera réglé, plus vite… Bref. Décroche. »

Il s'exécuta.

_« Bon sang House, t'en as mis du temps à décrocher ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »_

« Moi ? Hmm… Du poney, pourquoi ? »

***

Cameron vit Wilson froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que House avait encore fait ?

« Du poney ? » articula l'oncologue.

_« Une véritable chevauchée fantastique, tu peux me croire ! _

Wilson écarquilla les yeux.

House était un spécialiste des allusions scabreuses, ça c'était certain.

« Amuse toi avec une call-girl si tu veux, mais il nous faut un avis. Le patient est… »

***

_« … le fils d'un donateur, et Cuddy va monter sur ses grands chevaux s'il y le moindre problème »_

House ayant mis le portable en haut-parleur, ladite Cuddy n'avait rien raté de la conversation.

Une call-girl ! Non mais… !!!

Elle protesta silencieusement, mais House teint le mobile hors de sa portée.

« En attendant, Cuddy n'est pas là, donc faites ce que vous avez à faire, et foutez moi la paix ! » termina House.

Et il raccrocha.

Enfin tranquilles…

***

Wilson regarda son mobile, l'air surpris.

Depuis quand House laissait-il aux autres le soin de s'occuper de _ses_ patients ?

Il se tourna vers Cameron.

« Il nous a dit de faire ce qu'on voulait, et… »

Il stoppa net. Ses yeux s'étrécirent, et il se trouva soudain en proie à un horrible doute.

Insidieusement, le doute s'insinua en lui comme un poison.

Non, ça n'était pas possible, il n'était quand même en train de…

« Est-ce que Cuddy et là ? » demanda t-il.

« Elle est partie il y a une heure, pourquoi ? » répondit Cameron.

Noooon… C'était vraiment trop…

« Elle a dit où elle allait ? »

« Oh, une affaire urgente à régler, je crois… »

Un dernier détail…

« Et House, il est parti quand ? »

« En fin de matinée. Il est en congé, non ? »

Donc logiquement… House ne _pouvait pas_ savoir que Cuddy était partie… Sauf si… Sauf si…

Nom de Dieu !

Cette affaire prenait un tour vraiment intéressant…

Il composa le numéro de la doyenne.

***

Nouveau gémissement.

House était un sale con, un sale emmerdeur, un sale égocentrique… Mais bon sang… Il fallait bien l'avouer… Dans certains domaines…

C'était un Dieu.

Elle sourit d'aise alors qu'il embrassait son épaule nue et…

Et son portable choisit cet instant pour se remettre à sonner.

Cuddy ferma les yeux et prononça mentalement les pires imprécations qu'elle connaissait.

Mais bon sang ! Enfin elle se tapait House, et il fallait que la Terre entière la sollicite ! Elle était maudite…

House fut plus rapide qu'elle et attrapa le téléphone. De prime abord dans l'intention de l'éteindre, mais ensuite…

Il fronça les sourcils, préoccupé.

« C'est Wilson »

C'était la seconde fois qu'il disait cette phrase en moins d'un quart d'heure… Mais l'intonation n'était plus du tout la même.

Il en avait peut-être trop dit ?

Non, il n'avait pas du tout fait référence à la femme magnifique qu'il étreignait dans ses bras.

A moins que ?

Cuddy profita d'un moment d'inattention pour reprendre le mobile et décrocha.

***

_« Quoi ? »_

Le ton était franchement agressif, sans aucun doute.

Oh oui, James Wilson allait bien s'amuser…

Il mit le mobile en haut-parleur pour que Cameron ne rate rien de la conversation. Après tout, cela faisait plus de 2 ans qu'elle sortait avec Robert Chase, et il était certain qu'elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour House.

Alors, autant la faire profiter de la déconfiture du grand Gregory House ! Un grand moment en perspective, incontestablement…

« Hmm, Cuddy, j'aurais besoin de votre avis pour un patient… »

_« Faites vite, je suis occupée… »_

Tu m'étonnes ! pensa t-il.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Cameron va vous exposer le problème… »

***

_« Bonjour Dr. Cuddy »_

« Bonjour, Dr. Cameron »

Un peu de civilités dans ce monde de brutes… Mais bon sang, qu'elle abrège !

Elle avala sa salive et du faire appel à son sang-froid légendaire pour rester de marbres sous les coups de rein de House.

_« Le patient est en insuffisance respiratoire aigüe… »_

Elle maudit intérieurement Cameron sur 7 générations.

Et House qui continuait de bouger…

« Ecoutez… Faites ce que vous voulez… j'en assumerai les conséquences. En attendant, je vous laisse toute latitude pour le soigner. Au revoir »

Elle raccrocha et balança son portable à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle soupira, attrapa la nuque de House et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

***

Cameron jeta un regard étonné au mobile.

Cuddy n'était pas le genre de femme à vous raccrocher au nez… habituellement.

« Et bien, aujourd'hui visiblement tout le monde a autre chose à f… »

La phrase mourut dans sa gorge, et elle regarda Wilson, les yeux exorbités.

« House se tape Cuddy ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain dans un éclair de compréhension.

Wilson sourit d'un air victorieux.

House lui avait causé tant d'ennuis… Il méritait bien cette petite vengeance.

Le dernier acte allait se jouer maintenant…

***

« Bordel ! » cracha House, le visage couvert de sueur, à quelques centimètres de celui de Cuddy. « Il ne va pas nous foutre la paix, ou quoi ? »

Il décrocha, bien décidé à… à quoi au juste ? Il ne savait pas ce que cherchait Wilson, mais une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas lui donner satisfaction…

_« House, où tu es ? »_

« Chez Cuddy, pourquoi ? »

Il se retint de rire. _En Cuddy_ aurait été plus juste… Mais s'il lui disait, le beau Jimmy allait bouffer sa cravate…

***

Wilson fit un clin d'œil à Cameron. Les choses se précisaient.

En marchant, ils arrivèrent dans le hall où il profita pour prendre quelques dossiers.

« Je te demande ça parce que… »

***

_« … certaines rumeurs prétendent que tu es à l'heure actuelle en train de te taper la patronne, enfin moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien… »_

« QUOI ? »

House sursauta violemment, et ce faisant…

***

… Arracha un hurlement de jouissance à Cuddy, hurlement qui se répercuta dans tout le hall grâce au haut parleur du portable de Wilson.

Un silence légèrement pesant suivit cet éclat de voix et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Wilson resta interdit.

Primo, certes, il attendait une confirmation, mais à ce point là…

Deuxio…

Il avait gagné le gros lot : au mieux, rétention de salaire et mise à pied pendant une semaine… Au pire… Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

La mâchoire de Cameron semblait être à deux doigts de se déboîter, et Foreman, qui signait des papiers sur le comptoir, luttait pour ne pas ricaner.

« Euh House… Je crois que… »

_« OUI JE ME TAPE LA PATRONNE, SI C'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX SAVOIR, MAINTENANT FOUT NOUS LA PAIX ! »_

Et House lui raccrocha au nez

Et bien, ça avait le mérite d'être clair !

Surtout pour la tripotée de médecins et d'infirmières qui passaient par là et qui hésitaient entre l'hilarité absolue et la stupéfaction la plus totale.

Wilson sentit une boule de plomb lui tomber dans l'estomac.

Peut-être que s'il déménageait au Tibet… ?

***

House raccrocha et balança le portable au loin.

Le monde sans fil… Au bout d'un moment, ça commençait à lui taper sur le système…

**FIN**


End file.
